


Pull Me Closer To You (I Know You Want To)

by Sousha



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Board Games, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Mind Reading, One Shot, Post WaWW, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousha/pseuds/Sousha
Summary: Chisato’s at Hina’s house for a sleepover, and denying the fact that she’s attracted to her is getting harder by the minute.Oh yeah, and she’s a mind-reader.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Pull Me Closer To You (I Know You Want To)

She didn’t know why she had agreed to have a sleepover with Hina. Well, agreeing was a strong term, when really it was just her complying to the other girl’s wishes. Or maybe that was what agreeing was. Anyhow, Chisato was both comfortable and uneasy as she sat on the floor of Hina’s room, holding a worn plush cushion as she waited for the girl who had brought her there to finish changing.

Her eyes closed as she tried to not think about that. Why would she care about it? Chisato had never really felt attraction to people often times. It wasn’t that she couldn’t, but that she more or less usually suppressed it after a while, and her feelings would drift to platonic. A friend was less intimidating than something more.

She had never really opened up to people often, only Kaoru at first, who she had known for years and thus was honest around, and then Kanon, her best friend. But lately, it seemed that she had begun to be herself around four more people. Chisato wasn’t completely used to the ease of being honest with people while she was, as it was labelled, working, but it was nice. She trusted them.

Maybe that was why it was harder to suppress her thoughts when they went you like Hina Hikawa now. Chisato, despite Hina’s faults, admired her resilience with her sister, and how she could spin a positive take on being different and not understandable or able to understand others. She couldn’t do it. She would never be able to be like her. 

For a moment, she felt the urge to read Hina’s mind, to understand her on a deeper level. She mentally insulted herself for that. It was a violation of sorts, and she knew she shouldn’t do it with people important to her. Chisato wasn’t proud of having instinctually used her ability on the other members of her band a few times, without thinking about it. Nothing had been big or what she could imagine to be private, but still, it was wrong.

When she was younger, she used to use it without restraint, just staring at them until she could hear. More often than not she would be replying to thoughts people had, or passing time by listening to some other kid’s internal monologue at preschool. But something about it, she knew was wrong. The odd glances she got when she read a mind and they didn’t realize how she had done it had been enough. 

Sometimes, when she looked down at the crowd with a touch too much precision, she could hear the thoughts of fans in the audience.

She buried her head in her knees. Around middle school, she stopped, for she would be horrified if someone read her thoughts, and reading Kanon weighed on her. Chisato then sighed, hearing Hina walking around in her bathroom quicker, likely about to come out. Her thoughts could leave her for a while. Thinking wasn’t the best thing to do with Hina, if she didn’t want to think about feelings.

“Chisato-chan, I’m done changing!” Hina said, now in her fluffy pajamas as she walked out of the bathroom. She had given Chisato a pair that she usually didn’t wear to wear for the night. Chisato wondered why Hina wouldn’t just let her go home to bring it. “I even like, washed my face with that soap you gave me a week ago or whatever. I don’t think I really need it though, it’s not like I’ve ever had acne or anything before!”

A sigh. She cocked her head and placed the cushion in her hands to the floor. “Your skin will be smoother if you take care of it, even if it’s naturally fine on it’s own, Hina-chan,” then she stood up, pausing for a moment. “What do you want to do?”

“Oh, I’m not sure, actually,” Hina said easily, looking around her room with her eyes for anything to do. Then she turned her gaze to Chisato, her soft green eyes fixed on hers. She looked like she was having fun trying to figure it out. “What do you want to do? What do people usually do during slumber parties?”

“Don’t they usually play games, and eat snacks, watch movies, and whatever else comes naturally? I suppose that we could do one of those activities.” Chisato neutrally answered, looking around. She had been invited, yet Hina didn’t know what they would do together before dragging her to her home. “Oh, there’s a board game right here.”

“Hm, I think playing a board game with you sounds really boppin’ so let’s do it!” Hina grabbed a few of her stack of board games and placed them on a low table. Why did she have so many relatively unused board games? Chisato looked at the few on the table, some on the recognizable, easy end, that kids played, then card games, then some obscure games she had never heard of.

“You sure have a diverse arrangement of these,” she said, reading the instructions on the back of a few of the easier seeming games. Chisato didn’t want to play for hours, so she looked at the duration of them to see what was more flexible to replay a few times before sleeping. But it seemed as if all of them were only played once or twice. Maybe she was just good at keeping them looking new. “Do you play a lot of board games, Hina-chan?”

“Ah, haha, I’ve bought a lot of them but I wouldn’t say I play them that often! You can’t play a board game by yourself, after all.” Hina casually spoke, but her voice seemed a bit too high, as if she was remembering something, and it threw her off a bit. Chisato took her hand off of a card game. Then, she realized it.

“Wouldn’t Sayo-chan play one of these board games if you asked? You seem to be on better terms lately…” Chisato trailed off at the end, thinking about her own sister, then looking at Hina. Hina still smiled. When the blonde thought about it deeply, Hina really was a strong, patient person. She didn’t know if she had that sort of emotional resilience, herself.

“Yeah, yeah, but she’s busy, and we’re closer lately anyways! Onee-chan’s really changed. We’ve been doing more stuff together, like watching tv! She even watched me perform once and she told me that—“ Hina began speaking, waving away the topic of board games and rambling on about her sister. It was oddly endearing, how much she adored her sister.

Chisato listened to the rhythm and cadence of Hina’s voice as she looked at the games on the table. She planned on playing a short game once and being done with it, but she felt guilty when she thought about how most of the games were probably unused. “Hina-chan.”

“And then she— oh, what is it?” 

“Which of the games do you want to play first?” Chisato asked softly, looking at her watch and realizing it would definitely be past midnight when they were done playing. 

“Uno!” Hina shouted happily, holding her last card proudly. Her smile was beaming. It seemed that she really loved playing games. Hm. She supposed that she would play more of her many, many games, once she had another sleepover with Hina. Then Chisato cut herself off in her thoughts. Shit. She was almost likely going to lose

Her cards — they were useless. There was nothing that could go on the last card, and she would have to take another card from the deck. Hina’s smug smile probably meant her card could go down the next turn if Chisato didn’t somehow change it up. 

She took a card. Chisato added it to her deck. Her turn was over, and she just had mismatching cards that she couldn’t get rid of. Hina cocked her head and placed her card down, then laughed. It was unfair, that the genius also had amazing luck as well. The blonde had lost once more. She had gotten a few wins, but mostly, she had lost most of the games. Still, she supposed that it wasn’t annoying listening to Hina’s running commentary as they threw dice and exchanged game money and whatever else.

Chisato then, unplanned, yawned. “Hina-chan, shouldn't we get to bed now, after cleaning up the games and our snacks? It’s late, we’re probably annoying your sister by being so loud.” She said, gathering cards and placing them into a deck.

“Ehh, already?” Hina seemed disappointed for a moment, before bouncing back into the expression she had when she was about to say something was boppin’ to the confusion of others. Chisato was about to speak: what do you mean already, it’s been hours? Then, Hina spoke again, her eyes looking up as she thought. “Wanna sleep in my bed together, then?”

What? She wanted to sleep together? Chisato froze, dropping the cards in her hand. They fell to the table, scattering in the same mess it was before she started placing them in a deck. Chisato and Hina, in the same one person bed, so close they’re touching? Her thoughts had a deep, long pause of inability to verbalize her own emotions.

“I— um, I thought I’d be sleeping on the floor?” Chisato looked down at the floor. She wasn’t looking at Hina, because if she did, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to suppress the urge to read her. Reading her wouldn’t even help, she would just do it and feel guilty. “Wouldn’t that better?”

“But aren’t you going to work tomorrow in the morning? I don’t think it’s best to sleep uncomfortably if you want to be at your best!” Hina said, surprisingly rational compared to Chisato about all of it. “Should I sleep on the floor, then?”

“Well, n-no, that’s not what I mean, but—“ What the fuck was she saying? What had happened to her composure? That just meant there was no choice but to—

“In that case, I guess we’ll have to sleep together then, right?” She looked satisfied as she threw candy wrappers and tins away into her trash can. Then she took the blonde’s hand. “Don’t worry about it, Chisato-chan. It’s big enough for the two of us if we squeeze into it!”

That wasn’t the problem. Chisato Shirasagi, what the hell? She knew she should’ve insisted on one of them sleeping on the floor anyways, but that part of her that was kind of sort of crushing on Hina decided it would bare its teeth, and she couldn’t help but watch helplessly as her own hands (traitors) started to clean the table. What was she thinking?

Chisato awkwardly sat down on Hina’s bed, feeling a grave feeling come over her. The other girl was in the bathroom, and she had already went. It felt like the beginning of the night, but worse, because now she knew clearly what was to come. She wondered why she hadn’t tried harder to forget about her attraction to Hina, because all she could do was think about warmth.

Composure? She had none. Clarity? Nothing was clear. How hadn’t Hina noticed her panic? Sadly, she mused to herself that she wasn’t an actress for nothing. Then Chisato closed her eyes. A deep breath. She could do this.

“I’m going to lay down, then…” She softly spoke to herself, letting her body fall onto the bed. She decided to stay on the outer part of the bed, so she could leave the bed more easily. Chisato laid on her back as she usually did, feeling like she probably took too much room on the bed. Her eyes gradually closed.

Then, the light turned off, and she could hear footsteps. Hina smiled, coming to the foot of the bed. “Oh, Chisato-chan, I need to go over you to get to my side.”

Wait, fuck, she chose the wrong place, the realized. Chisato really shouldn’t have laid down before Hina. But she couldn’t just get up while she was maneuvering herself over Chisato to get to her side of the bed. Then, there was a sound, and her maneuver failed, as Hina somehow ended up sitting on her thighs. She laughed softly in the darkness.

Chisato could see the outline of Hina in the dark, but more so, she could feel the weight and the warmth of her sitting on top of her. For a moment, her face went red. It was warm. She could feel the way Hina’s body was constructed. Damn it. “Uh, Hina-chan…”

She looked at Hina’s eyes and she remembered that, wait, she wasn’t supposed to do that because when she looked at someone’s eyes without finely controlling herself—

Oh. I’m sitting on Chisato-chan. She’s really soft, actually. Haha. Sitting like this, I wish I could lean down and kiss her.

Chisato felt warm. She also felt panicked, and almost squeaked, but she also felt warm. It made her almost wish that Hina would do it, but she also knew, no, she probably shouldn’t let her do that. But also, god, she almost wanted to just take the risk before Hina shuffled off of Chisato and they awkwardly went to sleep. God, she was doing this. 

She knew she would probably be much more rational if she wasn’t burning up because of something small. Chisato wondered if she would have been more calm if she hadn’t gone and suppressed all of her romantic attraction for anyone she liked in the slightest. Maybe it wasn’t just romantic. Maybe she really just wanted Hina to pin her down and make out with her. Her eyes stayed fixed on Hina’s eyes. 

Wow, her lips look so soft. I should probably get off of her though. Huh, I bet it would be nice to pin her on the bed and make out. I should probably get off of her though. Maybe she would blush red? I should stop fantasizing. I should probably get off of her for real now.

“Hina-chan... if you want to kiss me and whatever else, then just do it.” Chisato whispered, still unable to take her eyes away, even if she really should’ve done so. Then, the weight on her shifted a bit. She breathed in and then exhaled, feeling her heartbeat quicken. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Did she somehow misunderstand? “Hina…?”

How did she know that? Did she just call me Hina? But if she says that then I want to just—

Suddenly, she could feel the warmth of Hina’s breathing as she leaned down and her hair brushed against Chisato’s forehead, and then she saw her eyes again, her beautiful green eyes, and then she could feel lips on hers and hands pinning down Chisato’s own arms. Chisato interlocked her legs with Hina’s and pulled her closer, as close as they could be.

It felt intimate, in the darkness as they melted into each other on top of Hina’s single bed. Chisato closed her eyes and let the mind link fall away, and she breathed. Why hadn’t she done this before? Her thoughts flew away when Hina pressed harder. Chisato melted into it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written just because I went “hey what if Chisato could read minds and she read Hina wanting to kiss her” and the whole sleepover thing was just because I’m obsessed with that card. So I spent an hour or so just writing the idea.
> 
> This is unedited because I’m lazy, I’ll probably try to run it through some edits later.
> 
> I hope you liked this fic! If you did I’d appreciate a kudos or comment ^^


End file.
